When a user of a SDN network accesses a primary web service (e.g., website), the primary service typically triggers/prompts flows associated with a number of ancillary services. These ancillary services may provide analytics, web-tracking, video services, etc. for the primary service. This may also occur for mobile and cloud applications, both of which typically use the same protocol as web services (namely Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) or HTTP Secure (HTTPS)). Often, a network administrator of the SDN network may wish to handle flows associated with certain primary services and corresponding ancillary services different than flows associated with other primary services and corresponding ancillary services.